


I Start Again (Hold On, Hold On!)

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, ChanSoo Week, M/M, Road Head, Slight D/S tbh, bye, i finally wrOTE A SEQUEL, sub yeol is fave yeol oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Kyungsooalwayskeeps his word.





	I Start Again (Hold On, Hold On!)

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [My Day is You (You're My Twenty Four)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10706571) 1 so go read that first if u havent but if u have here's ur dirty sequel im sORRY

The next time Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are side by side in a car, it’s _Chanyeol’s_ car, and his skin is positively buzzing from expectation.

So maybe it isn’t like it’s a fixed and sure thing that will happen, of course not, nothing like that, but Kyungsoo is absolutely cruel, and it’s only been yesterday but he has _not_ been able to stop thinking about it since they got home last night.

There was no promise of whether it was going to happen today or not-- even though today is Kyungsoo’s planned trip and he did say he _would_ do it on said planned trip. Chanyeol feels a little crazy for overthinking, but he just _wants it so much._

He wouldn’t have wanted it this bad if Kyungsoo hadn’t planted the idea in his head yesterday in the first place.

But now it’s _tomorrow_ , and his car feels smaller than it actually is _not_.

Kyungsoo has a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh and has had it there for the past hour or so. Chanyeol is sure he’d felt that little bit of hesitation for him to reach out ten minutes into the ride, but when they’d pulled out into a busier road, Kyungsoo’s grip had been that much firmer, and.. And Chanyeol loves feeling like Kyungsoo owns that part of him-- _any_ part of him.

Chanyeol did take Kyungsoo up on taking his car and driving himself, more because his fingers haven’t stopped aching with excitement at the unguaranteed promise since they got out of Kyungsoo’s car last night more than actually a _my-car-is-better-than-yours_ thing.

Also, Chanyeol thinks it’s an important thing to keep in his mind that Kyungsoo’s eyes have been dark and _on him_ the entire morning, so there’s that, too.

There isn’t much time left until they get to their destination-- twenty minutes maximum, now-- and Chanyeol isn’t ashamed and doesn’t bother hiding how hard he’s been the entire time they’ve been in his car. With the time left, if Kyungsoo even just now decides to get on with the plan, he thinks it isn’t going to take long for him anyway considering he’s already just _so wound up--_

“Let me touch you,” comes from Kyungsoo’s side, as if Chanyeol would ever _not_ grant him permission. He’s dragged his hand from where his fingers have been tracing rough patterns on the inside of Chanyeol’s thigh to the front of his pants.

The heel of Kyungsoo’s palm kneads at his hard dick, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even comment on it; he strokes the length through the fabric, and even as Chanyeol keeps his eyes on the road, he’s plenty sure he can see Kyungsoo smirking to himself in satisfaction. How this isn’t causing any discomfort to Chanyeol at all is beyond him.

Kyungsoo’s arm isn’t exactly long, though, and at this point, he’s positioned himself to lean his head against Chanyeol’s headrest, right at Chanyeol’s neck, and he can reach perfectly well to unzip Chanyeol’s shorts easily and reach in to touch his cock--

“You aren’t wearing underwear,” Kyungsoo says, and with how sincerely proud he sounds, Chanyeol doesn’t feel much embarrassed at all. “Really wanna make things easier for me? My best boy.”

“ _Only boy,_ ” Chanyeol whines. The car slows down and stops when a few pedestrians cross in front of their car. What a blessing there’s no way for them to hear anything going on inside. “I’m your only boy.”

Kyungsoo hums, but not in affirmation, and Chanyeol scratches at the leather of the wheel. Kyungsoo can’t have other boys. Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s _only boy,_ he _has_ to be.

“I’m your only boy… Please..”

Kyungsoo smiles, and when he’s sure the passersby are far enough, he turns his head to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s neck. “I’m just messing with you. Of course you’re my only boy. And you’re my best.”

Chanyeol lets out a breath.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

Chanyeol nods, blinks a couple of times. _He’s Kyungsoo’s only boy. No one else._

“It’s okay.” He starts focusing on driving again just as Kyungsoo pulls his cock out and strokes him. Chanyeol doesn’t flinch, doesn’t jerk, but he thinks he _might_ have let the car speed for all of three seconds before it slows down again.

They’re turning a road that’s a little busier than the rest of the ride has been, and Chanyeol’s skin thrums with that little bit of thrill. There aren’t a lot of people-- _god forbid anyone who knows them actually sees--_ but in broad daylight, and with the speed the car is going at, it isn’t impossible for any of them to off-handedly look in and see--

And see Kyungsoo leaning over to Chanyeol’s side to _finally_ press his lips to Chanyeol’s cock.

Kyungsoo doesn’t sink down, doesn’t suck. He lets hot breath escape his mouth to hit Chanyeol’s sensitive skin.

He wraps his fingers back around Chanyeol’s length and just _exhales._ “You’re so big.” Kyungsoo’s whisper is soft yet rough coming from below him, and Chanyeol grips the stirring wheel a little harder.

Kyungsoo takes him into his mouth and hollows his cheeks, but just once, before he pulls back up. “Can’t even fit you into my mouth sometimes.” But he smiles, and he’s able to fit Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth perfectly fine the next moment he goes down.

It only takes the honking of the car behind his and the feeling of Kyungsoo slightly gagging around him before he’s coming into Kyungsoo’s mouth-- an intense orgasm.

Kyungsoo is quick to swallow everything of his release down. Chanyeol’s knuckles have turned white from his grip on the wheel and as dangerous as it was even if they were going slowly approaching a near-empty side of the road, he only realizes now that his eyes had unfocused and that he’d unconsciously stopped the car, something he is thankful for.

The thrill still makes his cock twitch a little.

They are probably never going to do something this dangerous ever again, but the few minutes he had to suffer aching in his pants inside this very car, and the even fewer minutes of bliss he was given when Kyungsoo sucked him off are both very well worth it.

Kyungsoo’s words ring in his head, _‘Every time I get into my car, I won't be able to not think of this,’_ and _‘I’m always going to be thinking of you.’_ This applies to him, now, too. There’s no way he’s going to be able to forget this at all.

Chanyeol is still recovering by the time Kyungsoo’s finished tucking him back into his shorts. He feels oversensitive, for some reason, but he stays silent, breathes quietly.

“Proud of you, my best boy.” Chanyeol swallows. “My only boy. My baby boy.”

Chanyeol’s eyes unfocus again, and he lets himself smile as wide as he wants at the pride in Kyungsoo’s voice, and his claim over Chanyeol as his. He loves making Kyungsoo proud.

He’s given a few more seconds to anchor himself back to reality knowing Kyungsoo is going to take care of him like he deserves when they’re in the safety of a locked room. He flinches when his phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s an unimportant thing, though, especially now when he finally turns to look at Kyungsoo properly just watching him.

Kyungsoo leans across the console again and kisses Chanyeol, soft soft _soft_ on his lips. “I like you so much.”

Chanyeol’s heart swells. He kisses Kyungsoo back.

When he’s deemed himself okay and ready enough, the car starts moving again, and he hums, feeling contented and satiated and happy and everything nice in the world. The rest of the ride goes by and soon enough he’s parking in front of the rest house Kyungsoo’s reserved for them for the weekend.

Chanyeol is carrying both their bags out of the car when he chances a look at Kyungsoo’s pants and sees the front of it looking _deliciously_ tight. He furrows his eyebrows, though.

“Why didn’t you let me take care of that?” _Besides not wanting to crash, of course…_

Kyungsoo laughs, then he contains it behind a smirk.

“We’re here now, does it matter?”

_Yes, it matters…?_

Chanyeol shakes his head, follows Kyungsoo inside the house. He looks around and nods to himself at the nice deal Kyungsoo’s probably gotten for the place.

When he’s coming back up to stand straight from bending over to put their bags down, though, Kyungsoo pushes him right up against the full length window overlooking an empty garden.

Chanyeol’s cheek presses against the warming glass and he can’t see Kyungsoo well like this. But he’s pressing up against him and mouthing at his neck, and even if he has to drag Chanyeol down a little by his neck so he can whisper into his ear, there is no room at all for Chanyeol to feel bigger than Kyungsoo. _Just like in his car that first time yesterday._

Kyungsoo grinds against him and gives a particularly hard thrust against the back of Chanyeol’s thighs. “What was that about taking care of _this_ , baby boy?”

**Author's Note:**

> u asked for a sequel and that was it bet u regret that now doncha


End file.
